Shën Naumi
Kabir Bedi është një aktor nga India, lindur me 16 janar 1946. Lindi në Bombay të Indisë. Eshte i gjatë 1.88 m. Flet shumë mirë indisht, anglisht dhe italisht. Përvecse ka luajtur në Bollywood, ka luajtur edhe në mëse 200 episode italiane, dhe të gjithë ne e njohim për filmin Rikthimi i Sandokanit 1996 dhe Bija e Maharaxhait 1994. Martuar me: *Nikki Vijaykar (1993 - 2004) (divorcuar) *Susan Humphreys (1979 - 1990) (divorcuar) *Protima Bedi (1968 - 1973) (divorcuar) 2 fëmijë Filmografia Kites (2009) .... Bob "Un Medico in famiglia" .... Kabir (26 episode, 2007) "Vivere" .... Emir Ibrahim (7 episodes, 2006) Hello? Kaun Hai! (2006) .... Rakesh Khullar Take 3 Girls (2006) .... Mo Taj Mahal: An Eternal Love Story (2005) .... Shah Jahan "The Bold and the Beautiful" .... Prince Omar Rashid of Morocco (1994-2005) Bewafaa (2005) .... babai i Anjalit Main Hoon Na (2004) .... Gen. Amarjeet Bakshi A/R andata+ritorno (2004) .... Tolstoj Kismat (2004) .... Raj Mallya Rudraksh (2004) .... Ved Pujan The Hero: Love Story of a Spy (2003) .... Mr. Zakaria Talaash: The Hunt Begins... (2003) .... Chhote Pathan Anita and Me (2002) .... Yeti Maine Dil Tujhko Diya (2002) .... Mr. Varma Kranti (2002) .... Mahendra Pratap Rana The Lost Empire (2001) (TV) .... Friar Sand Kohram (1999) .... Brig. Bedi Mashamal - ritorno al deserto (1998) "Team Knight Rider" .... Aristotle Drago (1 episode, 1998) "Il figlio di Sandokan" (1998) TV mini-series .... Sandokan Forbidden Territory: Stanley's Search for Livingstone (1997) (TV) .... Khamis Bin Abdullah "Noi siamo angeli" .... Napoleon Duarte (1997) "Il ritorno di Sandokan" - Rikthimi i Sandokanit(1996) TV mini-series .... Sandokan . "Highlander" .... Kamir (1995) Aatank Hi Aatank (1995) .... Police Inspector OP Center (1995) (TV) .... Abdul Kismat (1995) .... Rajan Lie Down with Lions (1994) (TV) .... Kabir Salaami (1994) .... Captain "The Maharaja's Daughter" - Bija e Maharaxhait (1994) TV mini-series .... Chandragupta Kshatriya (1993) .... Thakur Ganga Singh (police officer) Dil Aashna Hai (...The Heart Knows) (1992) .... Rai Bahadur Digvijay Singh Yalgaar (1992) (si Kabeer Bedi) .... Raj Pratap Singhal Beyond Justice (1992) .... Moulet Lambu Dada (1992) .... Lambu Dada Vishkanya (1991) .... Forest Officer Vikram Singh Kurbaan (1991) .... Inspector Suraj Singh Yeh Aag Kab Bujhegi (1991) "Misteri della giungla nera, I" (1991) TV mini-series .... Kammamuri Police Public (1990) .... Senior Inspector Shah Nawaz Khan Haar Jeet (1990) "Principe del deserto, Il" (1989) TV mini-series .... Moulet Beni-Zair The Beast of War (1988) .... Akbar "Magnum, P.I." .... Malcolm, the Eastern Bloc Spy (1988) "Murder, She Wrote" .... Vikram Singh (1988) Escuadrón (1988) .... Koura Mera Shikar (1988) Khoon Bhari Maang (1988) .... Sanjay Verma "Buck James" .... Dr. Sanjay Resta (1987) "The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd" .... Birmanyi, aka 'Bill' (987) "Stingray" .... Dousseau (1 episode, 1987) "One Life to Live" (1968) TV series .... Carlos Demitri (1986) "Dynasty" .... Farouk Ahmed (4 episodes, 1982-1986) "On Wings of Eagles" (1986) TV mini-series .... Mohammad "Hunter" .... Leo Zukoff (1986) Terminal Entry (1986) .... Commander Hostage Flight (1985) (TV) .... Khatib Nasif "Knight Rider" .... Vascone (1985) "Riptide" .... Ahmed Kamal (1984) "The Master" .... Kruger (1984) "General Hospital" (1963) TV series .... Lord Rama (1983) "Mr. Smith" (1983) Octopussy (1983) .... Gobinda Satan's Mistress (1982) .... The Succubus Eleanor, First Lady of the World (1982) (TV) 40 Days of Musa Dagh (1982) .... Gabriel Bagradian Girl from India (1982) The Archer: Fugitive from the Empire (1981) (TV) .... Gar the Draikian Yuvraaj (1979) .... Samrat Suryade Ashanti (1979) .... Malik Aakhri Kasam (1979) .... Kishan/Badal The Thief of Baghdad (1978) (TV) .... Prince Taj Tigre è ancora viva: Sandokan alla riscossa!, La (1977) (TV) .... Sandokan Daku Aur Mahatma (1977) Vishwasghaat (1977) .... Uday Bullet (1976) .... Durga Prasad/D.P. Corsaro nero, Il (1976) .... Corsaro Nero "Sandokan" (1976) TV mini-series .... Sandokan Nagin (1976) .... Uday Harfan Maula (1976) .... Faulad Singh Anari (1975) Maa Bahen Aur Biwi (1974) Ishq Ishq Ishq (1974) .... Diwana/Ravikant Vyas Manzilein Aur Bhi Hain (1974) Kuchhe Dhaage (1973) .... Roopa/Pandit Tulsiram Yauwan (1973) .... Jhumru Rakhi Aur Hathkadi (1972) .... Suraj Sazaa (1972) Seema (1971) Hulchul (1971) .... Mahesh Jetley